Kanda cute mode : on!
by bengalzcat80
Summary: Kanda jadi berubah gara2 supervisor Komui! *warning : OOC!* tolong di review untuk pembuatan fanfic yang lebih baik lagi m m


Kanda cute mode on!!!!

Komui lee, supervisor Black Order tempat Kanda, Allen, dan Lavi berada. Dia selain peneliti yang luar biasa, dia juga penemu *berbagai hal* yang brilliant. Misalnya saja, Order pernah diserbu dengan sekumpulan zombie karena virus ciptaan Komui.

Pada suatu hari, Komui berhasil menyelinap dari ruang kerjanya dan mengunci diri di lab rahasia di Markas Black Order. Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar dari labnya dengan senyum usil mengembang sambil mengangkat sebuah botol berisi cairan pink.

"lenalee-chan~ aku rindu saat kau menjadi anak kecil~" bisik Komui seraya memamerkan senyum2 pedofil *penulis merinding*

Setelah yakin menyembunyikan hasil karyanya, Komui segera mencari Lenalee.

"KOMUI!"

Komui berhenti mendadak, ia kaget setengah mati karena ada yang memergoki. Sambil berusaha tidak tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu Komui memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. *percayalah, gerakan Komui sangat2 kaku~ hahaha*

"ah~ Kanda~"

Komui menghela nafas lega, ia berfikir tadi yang memergokinya adalah salah satu orang menyebalkan yang sekarang di Markas dengan alasan mengawasi kerja Order.

"aku disuruh menyampaikan ini oleh Bak."

"ah~ oh~ ya~ terima kasih~"

Komui menerima suatu bungkusan dari tangan Kanda, dan segera berbalik menjauhi kanda. Kanda tidak bereaksi apa2 melihat gelagat Komui, ia terlalu sering melihat segala tingkah Komui yang menjengkelkan.

Setelah yakin jauh dari jangkauan Kanda, Komui mengeluarkan botol berisi ramuan ciptaannya seraya menghela nafas lega. Saat akan memasukan kembali botol berisi ramuan, ia baru sadar Bak memberinya hadiah. Penasaran, Komui membuka bungkusan tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Komui ngeri + jijik~ spontan ia melempar benda tersebut bersamaan dengan potion tersebut.

"BAK SIALAN!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Komui seraya mengibas2kan tangannya.

Setelah ia sembuh dari rasa shocknya, ia baru sadar bahwa botol potion di tangannya juga ikutan mental bersama pemberian Bak. Dengan muka pucat, Komui segera mencari dimana kira-kira jatuhnya botol potion tersebut. Ia menyusuri lorong arah ia melempar hadiah +botol potion dengan jantung was-was, takut potion berharga tersebut tercecer dan ditemukan oleh Kanda. Tapi saat ia sibuk jongkok untuk memudahkan pencarian botol potion tersebut, seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dengan hawa membunuh yang amat sangat. Dengan perlahan dan hati2 Komui menengok siapa yang berada dibelakangnya. Ternyata …. Reever.

"SUPERVISOR KOMUI KETEMU!!!!! IA DISINI!!!"

Komui sadar, kepergiannya dari kantor ketahuan. Dengan tatapan melas Komui diseret menuju kantornya sendiri.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Komui ditemukan oleh reever, Kanda berdiri dengan tatapan shock. Ia secara tidak sengaja memotong suatu barang yang mengarah ke kepalanya, yang ternyata adalah mainan tangan berdarah dari Bak dan botol berisi Potion milik Komui. Kanda bukan shock karena ia memotong benda tidak berguna tersebut, ia shock karena efek yang ia rasakan saat potion itu sedikit tertelan karena botolnya pecah karena terpotong Mugen.

(perubahan wajah Kanda *ehm..dengan icon2*)

= =' *masih cuek*

O.o *mulai shock, efek potion mulai terasa*

#_# *efek mulai bekerja*

/// *efek berhasil menguasai kanda*

Kanda menyusut 60 cm dan ternyata efeknya tidak hanya itu, kepribadiannya pun ikut berubah. XD

"supervisor Komui, tolong tandatangani ini semua! Jangan melarikan diri lagi. Kali ini saya akan mengawasimu dengan ketat!"

"hiks~ potionku~"

"potion?!"

"celaka. Komui.. jangan2 kau membuat penemuan2 aneh lagi!" desak Reever dengan wajah pucat.

"semua!!! Ada yang aneh dengan Kanda!!!!!!!"

"eh?"

"kanda?"

Reever, sekretaris baru Komui, dan Komui langsung menuju kea rah teriakan Johnny. Mereka melihat suatu pemandangan yang aneh bin ajaib. Kanda yang terkenal dingin dan sarkastis sekarang sedang tersenyum hangat dan membawakan kopi untuk anggota science department.

*suddenly silence*

"ka..kanda?!"

"ya? Ada apa Reever-san?"

"potionku tidak berhasil…." Keluh Komui perlahan, tapi setelah itu ia digebuk Reever.

"Kanda! Kau tidak apa2!?!"

"tidak.. sama sekali tidak apa-apa.. Reever-san ini kopinya, ah iya, Komui-san ini kopi anda.."

"puji tuhan.." bisik Reever shock saat ia menerima kopi dari tangan Kanda.

Setelah Kanda menjauh, Reever menyeret Komui.

"kau berikan apa pada Kanda?!"

"nothinG~"

"hemm..tapi tidak apa2.. setidaknya dia menjadi lebih baik…"

"kau setuju bila aku memperbaikinya lagi?"

"sebentar. Memperbaiki apa!"

"potion tersebut tentunya~ untuk hasil yang lebih memuaskan~"

"apa maksudmu memuaskan?"

"ehtou~ aku sebenarnya .. ehm~ ingin.. melihat Lenalee menjadi anak kecil kembali~ tapi potionku yang waktu itu sudah habis lagipula efeknya Cuma beberapa hari~ naah aku mencoba membuatnya lagi~ tapi nampaknya aku terlalu banyak memberikan esense rambut Lenalee~ tapi nampaknya efek yang ini akan bertahan satu bulan~"

"Supervisor. Hentikan. Kau mengerikan. Cukup Kanda saja korbanmu kali ini! Sekarang kembali bekerja!"

"Reeverrr~!!!!!"

"tidak ada toleransi!"

Dengan wajah cemberut Komui menurut saat di dorong paksa oleh Reever .

"Allen, Lavi, Lenalee.. selamat datang kembali!" sambut Kanda dengan ramah saat Allen, Lavi, dan Lenalee muncul dari pintu Ark. Reaksi Allen saat melihat sambutan Kanda : tatapan tidak percaya, mengusap matanya berulang kali, terakhir membentur2kan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Kemudian Reaksi Lavi : mengetuk kepala Kanda mengunakan Innocencenya beberapa kali, kemudian gantian mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. Sementara Lenalee hanya menempelkan telapak tangan berulang kali ke dahi Kanda.

"hei~ kalian ini kenapa sih" protes Kanda sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa babibu Allen, Lavi, dan Lenalee berkumpul membentuk formasi lingkaran tertutup di pojokan.

"aku tidak percaya.."

"ini pasti ulah innoncence anak baru itu! Tapi masa iya bisa pengaruh ke Kanda?!" kata Allen tidak yakin.

"tidak2. Bocah itu sedang dalam misi bersama tiedoll" sanggah Lavi dengan raut tak kalah serius dengan suaranya.

"jangan2.. ini semua ulah kakakku…" bisik Lenalee.

"KOMUI…………"ujar mereka serentak.

"kalian sedang apa? Boleh aku ikutan?" Tanya Kanda dengan riang seraya memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"……………………………………"

"oi allen, setidaknya dia jadi lebih baik.." bisik Lavi sementara Allen hanya mengangguk2.

"tidak..ada apa2 kok Kanda-kun~ aah~ ayo kita ke ruangan kakakku.. kita harus melaporkan misi yang dijalani.. "

"ah benar juga.. ayo allen-kun , Lavi-kun~"

Allen dan Lavi saling tukar pandang dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus geli.

Saat di kantor Komui, Lenalee memberi isyarat kepada Allen dan Lavi untuk menyeret Kanda ke cafeteria supaya ia bisa menghajar kakaknya yang keterlaluan.

"KAKAK! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kanda!"

"hiiiiiiiii~ Lenalee~ kau menakutkan~"

"bertingkahlah seperti umurmu!"

"Reever~"

"ini semua berkat potion buatan kakakmu… tapi Lenalee, ada baiknya juga sekali-kali Kanda jadi anak baik begitu~ "

"tapi..tapi reever-san? "

"efeknya tidak lama kok, Lenalee-chan~"

"…"

"hanya 1 bulan…."

"…hem~ kurasa juga itu ide baik~"

Lenalee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena harus menghadapi ulah kakaknya yang kadang kurang bertanggung jawab, tapi untuk kali ini, tidak masalah karena sepertinya memang baik untuk Kanda.

Lenalee kemudian menyusul ke cafeteria, ia melihat Allen, Lavi bercanda dengan canggung dengan Kanda yang 'baru'. Walaupun dalam hatinya Lenalee merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Kanda, tapi ia senang melihat Kanda menjadi orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan *walaupun menjadi sedikit berlebihan*.

Tapi, sayangnya… Kanda yang baru menimbulkan masalah saat ia harus menghadapi akuma.

"KANDA! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"tidak~ aku takut~"

"……………"

"geez Kanda!! Itu hanya Akuma Lv.2 ! "

"huaaaaaa~"

"entah kenapa aku merindukan kanda yang pemarah~" bisik Allen seraya menepuk2 kepala Kanda dengan mudah (mengingat kanda sedikit menyusut tingginya).

= =; *ekspresi Akuma, Allen, & Krory saat melihat Kanda menangis tersedu2*

Sementara Lavi hanya menghela nafas panjang karena kesal melihat Kanda menangis seperti anak perempuan berumur 5 thn.

Saat kembali ke markas, Kanda masih menempel erat pada Allen (yang ternyata menjadi objek kakak oleh Kanda) walaupun berulang kali Allen mencoba menarik diri namun gagal. Sementara Krory hanya diam menahan tawa melihat tingkah Kanda, dan Lavi Nampak berang sekali.

"KOMUI!!!!!"

"aah~ selamat datang~"

"tolong kembalikan Kanda!"

"oh itu dia bersama kalian bukan!"

"maksudku Kanda yang seperti dulu!!!"

"benar~ ukh~ Kanda~ hentikan!!! Aku tidak mau dikira HOMO!!!!!!!" erang Allen saat Kanda masih berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya kea rah dada Allen.

"tapi allen~ aku masih takut~"

"per..per..permisi..Komui-san~.." pamit Krory dengan susah payah, begitu ia berhasil keluar dan menutup pintu, tawanya meledak.

"ah~ sayangnya~ aku belum meriset penawarnya~"

"…………….ozuchi kozuchi! Grow!!!!!!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"buat sekarang juga!!!!!!"

"aaampun..lavi~!!!!!!"

Akhirnya Komui setuju dibawah ancaman palu raksasa milik Lavi untuk segera membuatkan penawar potion yang membuat kanda menjadi aneh.

Akhirnya 3 hari kemudian, Komui berhasil menemukan penawarnya dan segera meminumkan ke Kanda yang akhir2 ini menempel pada Allen dan Lavi.

"semoga berhasil..semoga berhasil..semoga berhasil" bisik Allen dan Lavi. Mereka berdua kapok harus menghadapi Kanda yang seperti anak perempuan berumur 5 thn. Sementara beberapa anggota science department hanya menangis tidak rela saat Kanda di suruh minum penawar tersebut.

"…."

"ka..kanda?"

"ugh.."

"….menjauh kau moyashi!"

"…."

"di..dia kembali!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"a..apa! hei! "

Lavi dan Allen memeluk Kanda yang kembali normal tapi baru 1 detik memeluk mereka sudah mental karena Mugen beraksi.

"huhhuhu aku merindukan Kanda yang dulu~" isak salah satu anggota science department yang sering dibawakan kopi oleh Kanda.

"huh!?" Kanda mengangkat alisnya.

"kanda-kun~ kembalilah seperti yang beberapa hari lalu~ kau begitu manis dan baik hati~" bujuk salah anggota Science department yang lain seraya berlutut di hadapan Kanda.

"….."

"maksud dari mereka adalah ini lho~" ujar Allen sambil tersenyum usil. Ia memanggil Timcanpy kemudian menyuruh memperlihatkan rekaman sifat Kanda yang berubah beberapa hari silam. Saat melihat rekaman itu, wajah Kanda tampak shock dan tak sampai 1 detik berubah menjadi wajah iblis penghuni neraka.

"MUGEN."

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"AMPUN~~~~~~ KANDA~ SALAHKAN KOMUI~~~~~~~~~~"

Tamat~


End file.
